Penstemon is a diverse genus of plants with species that occur in each of the states in the United States (except Hawaii), Canada, Mexico and Guatemala. Many selections within species have been made and named.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of a Penstemon hybrid, and given the name ‘Prairie Twilight’. The cultivar originated from an open pollinated group of seedlings in field plots at North Platte, Nebr. The soil pH at the site averaged 7.8 to 7.9, which caused the foliage of several populations of penstemon to be very chlorotic. However, the selected plants in one population still had attractive flowers. Through a process of evaluation of plants from several generations of open pollinated selections, ‘Prairie Twilight’ was selected as displaying attractive flowers and acceptable green foliage under such soil conditions. Original parentage was P. brevisepalus×(P. gentianoides×P. parryi), but it is also very likely that plants in the field and from which the selections were made resulted from outcrossing from other species and hybrids.